Ambition
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Kerinduan dan keinginan itu, hampir membutakan. Tapi kenapa orang asing sepertinya memenuhi keduanya?


**AMBITION** __

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ambition © Mamee-chan**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari mengintip di ujung peraduannya, awan jingga berarak menghiasi langit dengan eloknya. Burung-burung menari sembari berlalu dari pandangan, menuju tempat dimana mereka meninggalkan tempat istirahat atau bahkan nyawa-nyawa kecil yang sedang tumbuh. Angin sepoi menyapu permukaan rumput hijau yang tidak terlalu tinggi di pinggir danau sekitar desa. Menerpa helaian coklat rambut seorang shinobi muda yang terduduk di tepian danau kecil di pinggir hutan tersebut. Mata lavender berpendar terkena sinar mentari senja. Menatap lurus permukaan air danau yang tenang. Menerawang entah memikirkan apa. Namun rasanya tenang. Begitu tenang karena tempat ini memberikan semua yang di butuhkan untuk bernafas lega tanpa sesak yang menghambat. Tanpa bising suara senjata atau sekedar ocehan manusia yang walaupun penting tetap saja memuak kan. Ditempat ini ia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tak ada misi, tim, ketua, guru, shinobi, souke, bunke, teman, atau apapun. Dia hanya menjadi dirinnya sendiri. Menjadi Hyuuga Neji. Remaja yang merindukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari keluarga.

.

Tapi siapapun itu, dia tetaplah Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang harus mengabdi pada klannya sendiri sebagai pelayan—ah mungkin tepatnya pelindung bagi anggota klan Hyuuga terutama yang berstatus Souke. Nyatanya Neji tak kan bisa menghilangkan semua itu dari otaknya, kapan pun dan dimana pun dia berada. Jemari panjangnya melepas perban putih yang menutupi keningnya, hetai-ate tergantung dilehernya.

"Ayah..." sebuah tanda terlihat jelas di keningnya, Neji mengusap tanda itu.

"Ayah jika saja ada cara..." usapannya semakin kasar.

"... ada cara untuk menghapus takdir ini. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mencari tahunya. Aku akan menghapusnya."

Merah. Neji meringis perih merasakan keningnya lecet akibat ia gosok dengan kasar. Berharap dengan begitu tanda kutukan- mungkin di sebutnya tanda takdir di keningnya akan musnah. Namun itu percuma. Tanda itu akan selamanya ada sampai ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Neji mendengus. Merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya. Sepertinya ia mulai terpengaruh omongan Naruto. Dalam dua detik wajahnya mengeras, entah kapan ia berdiri, tapi kini ia berlari dengan melmparkan kunai kesegala arah hingga mengenai semua papan target. Menyerang beberapa boneka kayu dengan Jyuuken-Ho nya.

"Seandainya aku seberani Uchiha Itachi... Aku pasti... aku pasti sudah meghabisi mereka semua."

.

Neji menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, mata lavendernya menemukan bayangan di balik pohon yang tak jauh di samping kanannya. Seketika urat nadi di sekitar matanya menegang dan menonjol. Byakuugan dalam mode ON. Memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu, shinobi muda itu kemudian berlari mencabut beberapa kunai di papan target lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah kanan dimana seseorang sedang bersembunyi. Shinobi itu turun dengan anggun dari atas pohon, berhadapan langsung dengan Neji dalam satu garis lurus.

"Apa yang kau cari Tuan pengintai?"

Jarak mereka terpaut sekitar lima meter. Byakuugan Neji menatap lawannya dengan mengintimidasi. Terlihat jelas aliran chakra lawannya yang mengenakan jubah berkerah tinggi dengan motif awan merah, dan sebuah topi cupung menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau seorang mata-mata?"

Shinobi berpenampilan aneh itu (setidaknya bagi Neji) hanya terkekeh kecil dengan suara yang amat rendah. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa Hyuuga-san. Aku hanya sedang mencari ketenangan dan tak sengaja kulihat kau sedang berlatih sendirian."

Alis Neji mengkerut. Matanya sekali lagi menyelidik penampilan aneh shinobi di depannya. Iris lavendernya melebar begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau... kau ini anggota Akatsuki kan? Buronan yang sedang di waspadai itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti kau sedang memata-matai konoha."

Neji menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya, sementara shinobi di depannya terlihat masih saja santai.

"Jangan berburuk sangka begitu. Untuk apa memata-matai Negeri yang sudah akan hancur ini, tak ada gunanya bagiku."

Neji mendecih tidak suka atas kata-kata yang seolah meremehkan penduduk Konoha, "Kau banyak alasan sekali Tuan Buronan."

Neji melancarkan serangan yang menandakan sebuah perkelahian akan berlangsung.

.

Berkali-kali Hyuuga muda itu melancarkan serangan, namun brkali-kali pula shinobi lawannya menangkis dan menghindar. Shinobi bercupung itu memiliki gerakan yang sangat gesitmenghindari setiap serangan Neji tanpa menyerang balik. Membuat Neji kesal, karena ia ulai kelelahan sendiri. Nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang balik? Jangan meremehkan ku Baka."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sedang mencari ketenangan bukan keributan. Bertarung dengan bocah seperti mu? Yang benar saja.."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzziiingggggg

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Neji.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan bocah Baka."

Serangan Neji semakin membabi buta. Klai ini ia menggunakan kunai untuk menyerang. Namun sekalipun serangnanya mengenai si lawan yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu. Barang sehelai rambutpun.

"Kau ini memmang keras kepala ya, sama seperti adik ku."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain. Fokuslah pada pertarungan in tuan Buronan."

Duda buah shuriken meluncur dengan cepat. Shinobi bercupung dengan sigap menghindar hingga bintang tajam itu mengenai pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku tak ingin bertarung apalagi melukai mu Hyuuga-san. Aku hanya ingin memperingati mu satu hal."

"Aku tak butuh peringatan mu."

Shinobi Gennin yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rekan-rekannya itu kembali menyerang dengan kunai yang ia genggam erat.

"Jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan menghancurkan masa depan mu dan membuatmu menyesal suatu saat."

Dua buah kunai beradu dalam gesekan mematikan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Menimbulkan melodi nyaring yang mengisi kesunyian di tepi danau tersebut.  
Neji mengerutkan alis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Meloncat kebelakang lawan, neji berhasil memojokan lawannya dengan menahan lengan yang memegang kunia. Kunainya sendiri berada tepat di dada kiri shinobi bercupung. Siap menorehkan luka serius. Nafasnya terengah walaupun ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kau adalah shinobi yang hebat. Jenius. Dapat dipercaya. Bertanggung jawab. Jangan pernah mengotori tangan dan otak mu dengan niat dan tindakan bodoh itu."

Mata lavender melebar. Mengetahui arah pembicaraan shinobi asing dalam kuasanya kini. Namun Neji malah mendengus sebal.

"Itu urusanku. Terserah padaku, mau melakukannya atau tidak. Kau tak perlu perduli soal itu."

Shinobi bercupung kembali terkekeh, "Justru karen aitu urusanmu, makanya aku perduli." Lanjutnya tenang.

"Ehh?" Untuk sesaat Neji menampilkan wajah bingng, namun kemudian ia menggeram kesal. "Banyak bicara."  
Kunainya teracung tinggi dan melesak menembus dada lawannya.

Pooff...

Seketika jasad yang ia tusuk menjadi batang pohon.

"Sial. Teknik penukar jasad."

"Membantai klan sama saja dengan membantai keluarga mu sendiri."

Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh di belakang Neji.

"Sudah kubilang janganbanyak bicara."

Tiga shuriken meluncur dari tangan Neji, lawannya pun kembali menghindar. Siaga untuk kemungkinan serangan berikutnya. Dan ia juga kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Membunuh tidak akan memberikan kebebasan dan keadilan Hyuuga-san, tapi penyesalan, dosa dan kebencian."

Neji mendecih tidak cuka, 'oran gini sok tahu sekali'. Energinya mulai melemah dan ia sudah mulai lelah dengan pertarungan ini. Tapi Neji tetap menyerang lawannya dengan Juuken yang membutuhkan banyak chakra dan membuatnya semakin kelelahan.  
Lagi, lawannya hanya menghindar setiap pukulan dari jari-jari panjang nya.

"Kau tak perlu membunuh untuk memdapat keadilan dan kebebasn. Kau hanya harus menegakkan keadilan dan hak atas kebebasan itu sendiri. Dalam keluarga tidak boleh ada pertikaian atau perkelahian, melainkan sebuah keharmonisan dan kasih sayang. Saling membantu dan gotong royong dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Jangan jadika status Souke dan Bunke sebagai alasan untuk kerenggangan hubungan dna menimbulkan rasa benci serta iri hati. Buktikan bahwa kalian adalah keluarga dan semuanya memiliki hak yang sama atas keadilan dan kebebasan."

"Kau tidak mengerti kehidupan ku dan klan ku jadi jangan sok tahu."

Walaupun Neji ingin berkata ia setuju, nyatanya ia memang kersa kepala dan hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Neji berdiri dengan jarak dua meter di depan shinobi bagian dari Akatsuki itu.

"Aku tahu. Dan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Saat saudara dan teman sebayamu bebas melakukan apa yang mereka ingin dan menentukan hidup mereka sendiri, tapi kau hanya memiliki satu pilihan dalam hidumu. Mengikuti aturan. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, seperti terpenjra dalam sangkar besi yang transparan namun tak dapat dibuka karena kau tak memiliki kunci nya, atau sangkar itu memang tidak memiliki kunci."

Neji bergeming saat shinobi yang menurutny masih muda itu berjalan kearahnya. Otaknya kembali bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang yang sedang ia hadapi ini. Orang tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tahu masalah yang ia hadapi. Apa dia benar-benar seorang mata-mata yang dikirim khusus untuk membunuhnya.

"Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Neji bersalto kebelakang kemudian melompat untuk menedang lawanya yang terlihat engah, namun nyatanya hanya mengenai topi cupung yang dia kenakan. Hingga topi itu terlepas. Neji terkejut begitu melihat wajah tak asing di balik topi itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Neji sudah siap mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan tanpa sengaja juga melepas ikat rambutnya, hingga ia kini berada dalam rengkuhan sesorang. Seorang shinobi dengan rambut hitam panjang –walau tak sepanjang rambutnya- yang diikat di belakang kepala. Beberapa helai rambut terjatuh di kening pemuda itu yang tertutup dengan Hetai-ate berlambang konoha dan terdapat garis horizontal di tengah nya. Kerah jubah yang tinggi menutupi sebagian wajah shinobi itu, tapi Neji dapat dengan jelas melihat mata merah menyala dengan tiga titik hitam di tenghanya. Sharingan.

Sekilas Neji serasa melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ia tahu betul Sharingan Sasuke hanya memiliki dua titik hitam. Dengan spontan otaknya hanya mengukir satu nama yang ia ingat, dan membuat matanya melebar, "Kau... Uchiha Itachi?"

.

Shinobi bermata Sharingan tersenyum tipis, sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Neji.

"Kau adalah shinobi yang hebat, tumbuhlah dan jadi lebih hebat. Jangan pernah mengotori tangan mu dengan darah keluarga mu. Jangan biarkan orang yang kau sayangi mengejarmu sebagai seorang buronan."

Tonjolan irat di sekitar mata Neji perlahan menghilang, tergantikan dengan lavender sendu yang terus menyelam kedalam merah nya Sharingan yang mengkilat-kilat di terpa sinar senja.  
Uchiha Itachi menarik semakin menarik pinggang gennin muda dalam rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan sosok mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma lavender yang khas dari sang Hyuuga.

"Kenapa... k-kenapa kau perduli?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari dua belah bibir tipis Itachi. Seolah kata-kata Neji adalah sebuah lelucon membosankan yang ingin pemuda itu haragi sedikit. Neji mendongak menatap iris Itachi yang kini sudah menjadi hitam kembali, matanya melebar saat Itachi menempelkan bibir di keningnya yang tak terlapisi apapun.

"Eehh?"

Begitu lembut dan dalam. Membuat Neji menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat karena jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Rona merah muda tipis menyergap wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Menikmati debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sama gila dengan perasannya terhadap bocah dalam pelukannya ini. Perasaan gila yang disebut cinta. Yang membuatnya begitu lemah, frustasi, khawatir, dan selalu ingin melindungi serta memiliki makhluk indah dalam dekapannya ini. Itachi melepaskan kecupannya. Menatap wajah Neji yang sedikit menunduk.

"Karena kau sangat berharga bagi ku."

"Eehh?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Neji memberikan ekspresi bodoh seperti saat ini. Tapi senyuman Itachi semakin mengembang. Neji merasakan sapuan lembut di rambutnya coklatnya yang tergerai. Tangan besar Itachi lah pelakunya. Itachi kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam dengan erat.

"Ingat pesanku ya, Hyuuga Neji. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu dimanapun kau berada."

Neji masih bergeming. Matanya berkedip satu kali, dan sosok yang memeluknya dengan hangat menghilang dari hadapannya. Neji menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Aawww..."

Ternyata bukan mimpi. Atau mungkin ini Genjutsu? Tapi kejadian barusan terlalu nyata untuk di sebut Genjutsu. Neji mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan ia baru sadar bawa ia masih memegang kunai. Namun ini bukan kunai miliknya. Lihatlah ukiran lambang Uchiha yang di coret dengan garis horizontal di gagang kunai itu. Dan lambang klan Hyuuga di sisi lainnya. Neji tertegun. Mengusap kedua tanda itu. Rambutnya yang masih tergerai tertiup angin malam. Yaahh nyatanya matahari telah sepenuhnya hilang. Dan rembulan sedang mengintip malu-malu di balik awan. Beberapa bintang menghiasi langit yang mulai gelap. Naji berjalan pulang dengan mengingat-ngingat apa yang dia alami hari ini.

" _Ingat pesanku ya, Hyuuga Neji. Aku akan selalu melindungimu di manapun kau berada."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang.

 _Aku akan selalu melindungimu dimanapun kau berada._

 _Selalu melindungimu dimanapun kau berada._

Neji tersenyum kecil. Sesaat ia tersenyum mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itachi-san, Arigatou."

Kemudian pulang dengan perasaan tenang. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu telah hilang dari nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
